bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlton Evanston
Charlton Thomus Evanston Child of Athena ~ Camper (Owned by: BachLynn23) Basic= |-| Family= |-| Physical= |-| OOC= Possessions= |-| Skills= |-| Childhood= |-| General= Favs= |-| Traits= |-| Life/Attitude= |-| Other= Personality Aside from his characteristic idiosyncrasies, obsessions, and extreme narcissism, Charlton is logical. He possesses an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187, although he claims his IQ cannot be accurately measured by normal tests. Charlton has an overly extensive general knowledge, such as shown by his comments regarding various details of anecdotal knowledge. Charlton also has qualities associated with being a prodigy, such as an inflated ego, social ineptitude, and an inability to relate emotionally with others. Despite his intelligence, he has a distinct lack of emotional maturity and is often baffled by even the most common social interactions. He also has symptoms of obsessive compulsive personality disorder and Asperger's syndrome, though he's never been diagnosed. More About His Personality Which is Based on Sheldon Cooper from BBT History Pre 11 History Charlton's father worked for NASA, he had a brilliant mind, but dreamed of going into outer space, though his parents were very religious and would have preferred he remained at home in Texas. While in Florida, he met a beautiful intelligent woman who took an interest in him, after a few months, she presented him with a son, and explained she was really the Greek goddess Athena. Gregory was in awe, not only did it change his entire perception of life and how it began, but as he knew he'd never slept with her, he couldn't conceive of how they could have had a child together. Athena spent a few hours explaining things, and then explained she'd have to go. Afterwards, wanting to continue his career as a scientist for NASA, but knowing he couldn't raise Charlton on his own, he shipped Charlton off to live with his grandparents. As Charlton grew, it was clear he had an extremely intelligent mind, overcoming his ADHD and his Dyslexia all on his own, and always surpassing the other children in his classes; to the point he was often teased and bullied by the older kids. He grew to call his grandparents meemaw and pawpaw, and love his meemaw quite a bit despite the fact he never believed in her religion, thing seemed to be going well until at the age of 11 he was attacked by the sphinx, refusing to answer its riddle, believing it to be some type of hallucination on his part, that it couldn't possibly be real, he probably would have died if it hadn't been for a group of huntresses nearby tracking the monster. A Satyress turned huntress was with them, and sensed that he was a demigod, and went with him to explain to his parents what had happened. Charlton was still in denial, until his father arrived and explained that it was the truth, and that he knew all along, as Athena had told him. Group History Charlton met (Leonard) in 2004 at his first summer at camp at the age of 12, (Leonard) was only 11, neither parents were thrilled with them going, but as they were insistent on their children getting an education, they wanted them to be as prepared as possible to fend for themselves. Charlton was extremely gifted despite dealing with dyslexia, Leonard struggled but as his father was a rich scientist, he spared no expense on private tutors for (Leonard). The next school year Charlton and (Leonard) were shipped off by their parents to the same private school in Pasadena California. During their first year there, they encountered a hellhound attack, which is when they discovered (Howard) was also a demigod, or they assumed he was as the hellhound was already attacking him when they got there. (Howard) had yet to go to camp and had no idea he was a demigod, but a few weeks later a satyr sent to the area to keep an eye on them confirmed that (Howard) was indeed a demigod. For the summer of 2005, (Howard), (Leonard) and Charlton all went to camp together for a month, there they met up with (Raj & Prya), a set of twins whose mother is Themis and are from India. At the end of the month, wanting to stay in America, Raj and Prya convince their father to let them attend the same school as the others in California. During the next school year, during a particularly nasty Stymphalian bird attack, which they were lucky to survive, they ran across a down on her luck love nymph (Penny), she had followed the demigod couple whose love made her to San Francisco, but got tired of being a third wheel and decided to try and go out on her own, desiring to be an actress but without any mortal ID she was finding it hard to get employment. Of course it didn't help that the couple she was originally created from, Tim and Jeremiah, before falling in love Tim had spurned the advances of Circe, upon witnessing Tim fall in love with another man, and seeing a beautiful love nymph created from that love, confirming it was indeed true love, Circe in a fit of rage and jealousy cursed the love nymph to be unlucky in love. The group feeling bad for her, offered to let her hang out with them. For the summer of 2006 they convinced their families to let them skip camp and travel to Europe for the summer, feeling they had safety in numbers. While there, they met (Bernadette) who was cornered in an alleyway by a harpy, upon saving her, they introduced themselves and she got permission from her family to travel with them and even let her transfer to their boarding school. The next school year was fairly uneventful, aside from Charlton graduating 2 years earlier than he should have, as was the following summer of 2007. Charlton chose to go to a university nearby so that he could still see the others when he wanted, as he didn't make friends that easily. In the 2007/2008 school year the group met a down on his luck comic book nerd (Stuart) who was trying to fend off the Minotaur, upon saving him they befriended him, though his parents weren't well off enough to send him to the same boarding school as the others, they did let him go to camp with them during the summer of 2008. During the 2009/2010 school year Charlton met (Amy) who had also graduated high school early and was attending the same college as him, upon helping her with a particularly nasty hellhound attack, he was amazed she had survived that long on her own, but he learned that her mortal parent was actually a demigod and that up until her attending college had always been nearby to help with attacks. The group has had their ups and downs, and distances at times, between spring of 2011 and fall of 2012 most were too busy to attend camp, but now that they are all out of school and 18 or older, they've decided to spend the winter at camp. Additional Information Word Bubble= |-| Powers= |-| Plans= Plans/Quest Ideas Some of the gods heard that Techne challenged Athena to a weaving contest. Techne feeling a bit under-appreciated, has decided this will get her more respect. I'm sure most remember how this ended last time, only poor Arakhne was a mortal, if things get out of hand here, it's goddess versus goddess, things could escalate quickly. Apollo is hoping Charlton can talk some sense into Techne and Athena. So, in general, there are few temples for the gods that are still visible in the mortal world, and even those are enchanted to seem more like an old unused ruin, then a beautiful temple. However, someone has desecrated/attempted to destroy Athena's remaining temples, starting with the Parthenon. Charlton needs to find out who, and stop them. (End game, the BC is doing it). See where things go with Elisabella Wright. Get him both a real pet and a robotic animal of some type that patrols camp's boarders and sends the video feed and information back to Charlton's computer wirelessly. |-| Relates to Others= How He Relates to Others |-| Relationships= Relationships Pyrros1.jpg|Elisa |-| Camp Life= His Life at Camp This isn't his first time at camp, but it's the first time he's been here with no departure date set. He had a run in with Gloria Armstrong, he finds her irksome. Lately he's been hanging out with Elisabella Wright, he finds her quite interesting and has recently upgraded her status to 'friend'. WIP |-| Quotes/Misc= Favourite Quotes & Misc WIP __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Children of Athena Category:American Category:Male Category:Born in 1992 Category:Born in May Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:BachLynn23 Category:Straight Category:Texan Category:Southern Accent Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Caucasian Category:Single Category:Yatalu Category:Charlton Category:Evanston Category:Bradford Anderson Category:Interested In Someone Category:Thomus Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power